


Haikyuu Harem and Basement Time

by Icecilio



Category: Haikyuu!!, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Real World, Basement, Basement Harem, Biting, Bottom Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Caught having Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Harems, M/M, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Sangwoo is your captor, Sangwoo´s Basement, Smutt, Terrible Smutt, Threesome - M/M/Other, You Are a Captor in Sangwoo´s Basement, basement sex, mentions of Sangwoo, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecilio/pseuds/Icecilio
Summary: The following fanfics are made by yours truly. I have been enlightened by a couple of teenage weebs from all around the world to write my first saucy fanfics with your one and only Haikyuu characters.POV:You have been stuck in a basement with your companions and Haikyuu characters by your captor Sangwoo for quite some time. He is a terrible captor, leaving you to fend on your own without much to do. He barely feeds you and doesn't wanna give you shampoo so you use up the soap. You've been stuck for quiet some time and you do the sensible thing.Have some fun.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. AKAASHI X BOKUTO X READER

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Hello! This is my first haikyuu fanfiction I've ever written. Sadly it is also smut and includes a lot of segss and very sexc things. If you are not into reading about segs then please don't continue. I am not responsible for the loss if your eyes' virginity. 
> 
> You have been warned
> 
> And if you are here to read this nasty smutt then go right ahead. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> There are a lot of hidden gems for those of us that actually live in the basement soo... have fun finding them @sangwoo's basement
> 
> extra note; you can also find this story on wattpad but my friends told me to put it in here too lol.

...

"Bend over," he said smirking when you realized the implication of his words. 

A blooming red covers your face as you stare at him, shocked at the provocation that his words implied but you did as you were told arching your torso close to the bed.

"Akaashi," you breathe out as he slips his fingers under your shirt and moves his slender fingers around your stomach till her reaches your breasts.

"Stop it," you moan softly as he coddles with the strap of your bra. He carefully moves again across your torso feeling every bit of your skin as he can. His fingers are a bit cold and bring shivers as they keep sliding around now in a circular motion around you.

You feel goosebumps all over your skin and you grab his hand to stop it.

"S-stop doing that"

"You dont like it?" he asked. 

You look back and he has taken his hands away from you and patiently waits for you to finish. You see his eyes glisten, seemingly upset that maybe he did something wrong.

"N-no, it's not that." You muster, trying to restrain your blush.

"I do like it. But I want you to stop teasing me." You feel yourself get redder.

"Oh."

You can see the relief in his eyes as he smiles again. His lips keep turning up into a smirk and you gasp as you feel something poking you from behind. 

You look back and feel Akaashi grinding into you and you cant help but move backwards into him.

You are both panting and you haven't even taken your clothes off. You feel your core throb and Akaashi isnt to far behind on his erection. He takes your hand and turns you around. 

He grabs your shirt and tries to rip it off. 

"Damn it Akaashi! Don't do that! We dont have anymore clothes here! We can barely afford soap! Much less some clothes!"

He huffs a little and reluctantly takes of your shirt gently. Making sure to not break anything. He slips his hand to your back and unhooks your bra off. His fingers move expertisely knowing where to unhook and gently taking it off.

"You look beautiful"

And this time he means it. He stares at your body a second longer and you slip your hands under his shirt to take it off.

"You're not soo bad yourself."

You smirk doing the same, staring at his beautifully scultured body. You run your hand over his chest while he continues to stare at you. The smirk has wared off and you both stare at each other lovingly exploring each others body and taking of the rest of your clothes.

"You smell decent, for a person who took a shower with everyone in the basement."

"Shut up- " you slap his arm gently and he dramatically clutches his arm claiming to have been wounded badly. 

"Damn, you always ruin the mood, Akaashi!"

"Your welcome."

"Ugh- Im gon—"

He smashes your lips together biting into your lower lip. You slip your tongue into him swiping at the roof of his mouth and you smirk as you hear him groaning in pleasure. Your hands once again explore each other. Your hands on his hair, and his on your back. He moves from your mouth and into your neck as he sucks in.

"Dont leave too many bruises okay?"

"Mhhmm" he mouths into your neck taking a breath and begins to go lower. 

You cry out as he suddenly bites into your neck. There is blood in his mouth and teeth, falling from his chin. 

You stare at him in disbelief but don't have time as you feel his fingers go into your vagina.

He pumps them in and out and you can't help but yelp as he does so. He paces himself so you dont know when hes going in and out and surprises you everytime. You gasp and moan into his neck, and you can feel him also getting hard as well. He stops and brings his fingers thick with your juices and licks them up right in front of you which make you throb once again. 

You turn around, giving your back to Akaashi.

"Come on, fuck me emo boy"

Akaashi rolls his eyes in disdain and stares at you dead on.

"Your use of popular references will not stop this 11 inch dick from going slower than usual."

You huff in desperation and push your ass into his cock.

You've done this many times, but you cant help but squirm and squelch when he enters into your opening once again. And if your soft breathy moans from before didn't turn him on, then your muffled moans from behind your hand did.

You can feel yourself reaching your cli-

"Hey Akaashi! By any chance do you have a towe-"

Bokuto is standing naked, his cock standing out and looks at both of you in shock then turns around to leave. Your captor refuses to provide you with towels, so you resort to air drying after your special shower bonding time with a singular bar a soap that he left behind. 

"Uhmm- never min-"

"WAIT BOKUTO!"

You and Bokuto both turn to Akaashi.

"I- umm- you- I mean do you- i mean if you dont mind, uh, would you like to join us?"

You smirk at the idea of having to take on two massive cocks and you pitch in.

"Yes Bokuto! I'm sure you also feel very lonely in here. I can blow you off or... umm something."

He continues to stare at both of you, the information still processing through his mind. You can see hesitation portruding in his mind and decide to slip out of Akaashi's hold to convince Bokuto with your hands.

You slowly move your digits over his shoulders, stiff from the sudden touch, but relaxes when he see you enjoying yourself in the moment.

Your hands reach his cock and you kneel down, careful not to touch any if the shit around the basement. You move your hands and pump his cock and you can hear him breathe heavily from it. You feel your body coursing with pleasure as another figures stands above you amd moves his fingers through your shoulders and neck. He presses his lips around your neck and in your back pressing it with kisses and leaving bruises behind. You then put your mouth around Bokuto's cock. You move your tongue around his cock, sliding it carefully as you move up and down. Up and down. 

Akaashi then pulls you up from your knees and bends you down so you can still suck on Bokuto while Akaashi begins to plug his massive cock into you. 

You yelp at the sudden intrusion but continue to suck on Bokuto as he groans to his climax. He tries to take himself out but you grab his fat cheeks and shove him into your mouth as he cums into you. 

Its a little difficult to swallow as Akaashi bangs your insides and is hitting you with his cock in the right spot.

You end up choking a little on Bokuto's cum, but you take it all in.

You can hear groans coming from nearby as Tendou and Ushijima dominate one of your basement mates to oblivion. You look up to Bokuto and cant help but smirk when you see Bokuto's flushed face, still high on riding his erection. His little huffs and Akaashi's groans from behind you take you further into your climax as you and Akaashi reach your high point. You both groan and moan from the pleasure and the high of it all. 

You turn around to see Akaashi with his face flushed and his breath shallow.

You turn to kiss his lips and make out again.

"We have to take a shower again."

"Are you ready for round 2 then?"


	2. TANAKA X READER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me publishing a second part. Not you reading it! But if the first chapter was bad, this next chapter is kinkier. This is an AU, I can't really say because it will ruin the surprise but hopefully you enjoy. For legal reasons, this is a joke. Please don´t come for me.  
> TW/W/NSFW***  
> Sub/Dom  
> Master Kink  
> Degrading Kink  
> Sex Toys  
> Pregnancy

“Hey, Tanaka!”

“Hey y/n!”

You notice Tanaka's usual sharp demeanor collapse as he approaches you. He fidgets around with something behind him.

“I’m here for the daily clapping. Heh.” He chuckles but his usual sarcasm isn't present as he moves closer. You notice how he tilted his body so that you cannot see his arms but don't suspect much.

“Oh yeah,” you say. “Akaashi and Bokuto said they won’t be here though. Said they both had business in the shower. I’m sure you get the gist.”

“Yeah.” He answers.

“Hey ummm... I wanted to ask you something. Uh- something to- uh, do, or try I mean for today’s clapping.”

You look him over once more. Noticing more strange behavior presenting. He bites his lips and you answer back.

“Oh- umm... okay! Im open to new experiences! Sure”

“Ah okay,” you see his eyes light up and he continues. “ I was hoping we could try to- uh do something d-different. Yeah, different! Like... uh BDSM and bondage. BUT only if you’d like, of course.”

You see his face flush a deep shade of red and can feel yourself blushing at the thought of being tied up.

“Ah- uh yeah, I’d love to be tied- I mean yes. We can do that.” You blush further sinking into your own shame but Tanaka doesn't give you time to recuperate as he takes your arm and leads you to Sangwoo’s toolbox, away from the usual spot you clap on.

On his other hand, you see the pink fluffy handcuffs that he had been hiding the whole time. His whole body is shaking in excitement as he talks about how nervous he was about telling you this. 

You can’t focus on his words though as your heart beats faster and you can feel something throbbing down below.

You feel very excited about what’s about to happen.

Tanaka lets your hand go and begins to take the tools out of the box. You spot a bright yellow strap-on dildo, a rope some lubricant, and even a restraining kit.

You have gone upstairs to your captors' room where his mother seems to stare but Tanaka reminds you that it should just turn you on more since we have an audience. You feel your stomach growl in response, and don't feel so sure. 

Tanaka doesn't give you time to think as he slips the restrains into your hands.

“Can you tie me up?”

“Huh?”

You give him a perplexed look but reluctantly tie the restraints into the bed. You don't even notice that he has already stripped of all his clothes and you can see his throbbing cock dripping with precum, excited for the new experience. You feel upset because you wanted to be tied up yourself but lean into his wishes since you can’t resist his twinkling eyes.

“Ah-mmh never mind. Forget it. How do I tie it?”

Tanaka instructs you on how to tie him up and you are ready.

You take off all of your clothes making sure they are folded nice and clean. Or as clean as they can be.

“The safe word is is cloud”

He nods and you take out the whip lying beside the restraining bed.

“Suck me off please y/n”

You smack his thigh with the whip, the sound echoing through the room, and grab his thighs to squish them.

“I don't take orders from you, you cum slut!” You say in a sultry voice. Although you like to be dominated, there is a certain excitement when you have the command during the deed. You can see Tanaka shiver and tries to compose himself trying to stay in character.

“Augh- okay.”

You slap him with the whip again making a whoosh sound as you go.

“That's ‘okay master’, to you!”

He nods and this time you slap him with your hand.

“SAY IT, YOU BITCH SLUT”

You hear him yelp again but his cock only seems to indulge in the pain and you see it rising up.

“Y-yes Master.”

“Good boy. Wow, look at you. Getting all excited just from being whipped. I can't let you cum yet though. You can’t cum unless I tell you soo!”

“Aughh...” You hear him groan and your vagina throbs at the sound. You grab his cock with your hands and begin stroking it slowly and steady. You run your digits over the red splotchy bruises that are beginning to form from the whip slashes. You see that he start jerking upwards and you immediately refrain your hands from him.

“You better not be cumming. Master hasn’t told you to cum yet.”

“But—“ 

“No butts, who’s the master here? Huh?”

You hear him groan as you slap the side of his ass and wait for his response.

“I asked you a question you whore!”

“Augh- Ough- Ahh- Y-yes Ma- uGh- Master”

You slap him once more to prove your point and move on.

You stick your mouth into his large cock and begin to shift up and down his shaft. You can feel him twitching inside your mouth and indulge in the moment. You slide your hands through the parts you can’t reach with your mouth and use your tongue to provoke him further. 

“Augh- Please... Ughh... p-please Master! Augh- Let me- oh, mmmm- let me cum.”

“Okay”

You take your mouth your mouth a second before Tanaka cums all over his stomach. The white cum keeps pumping from his cock like a water fountain. 

“Now who is gonna clean you up? Huh?”

You take of the bondages off of him and he stretches his hand out for the towel but you push him right back down.

“Fuck.” 

You can't stop yourself from climbing on top of him. The restraints are off but his hands stay where they are as you lick the cum from his body. You straddle your hips into his and grab his cock and you plunge it deep into your ass, taking him all in in one go. You begin to move your hips sliding up then down into him.

You can feel his dick throbbing inside of you and your ass burning. You forgot to prep and add lubricant but you continue to straddle him and take his giant horse cock into you.

Tanaka’s shy demeanor is no longer there as he grabs your ass checks and slaps them.

“Fuck,” you groan at him. 

His fingers move from your ass to the lips of your vagina. He pushes a finger into your vagina while his cock keeps sliding In and out. In and out of your anus.

He carefully traces your lips with his slender fingers and suddenly you yelp as he moves his fingers in a circular motion on your clitoris. You try to compose yourself but he grins at you and continues to move faster and faster in a circle on your clit and you scream with ecstasy at the pain and the pleasure coursing and throbbing within you.

“Ahhh... fuck! DADDY!!!!”

You feel yourself turn red for the third time today and turn to look at Tanaka. He also has a flushed look on his face and a smirk on his lips.

“Can you call me that again?"

...

After the cleanup, you decide to have another round. 

“You are a fucking bitch for cumming into me without telling me. If I get pregnant it’s your fault.”

Tanaka rolls his eyes.

“Geez I'm sorry. Just ask Sangwoo for birth control or something.”

“Wow... great idea! If only you had asked him for condoms stupid bitch. Then I wouldn’t have to be asking for birth control pills!! And you know that son of bitch doesn't even give us proper bathing materials!! How are we gonna get birth control?”

You continue to bicker and you get your payback in this next round. And this time you end up using the fluffy handcuffs that Tanaka had originally brought along with him.

...

Two months later.

You hold out the pregnancy test in front of you. Two lines going down the screen. Pregnant. 

You can see the lump growing. There was no denying it.

You can't believe it! How will you take care of a child? You can barely care for yourself in here!

“I cant- I cant believe it!” You say.

“Tanaka y-your pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess he was a daddy after all?


	3. OikawaXAkaashiXKenmaXReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really saucy as always and better than before.  
> there is consent, has kitty kinks, blowjobs, anal, oral, foursome, etc...  
> have fun :p

It’s time for your daily shower with the whole group and you take off your clothes. Akaashi isn’t too far behind from you and stripping off his clothes which leaves him bare naked. You can’t help but continue to stare at his well-sculpted body, toned from volleyball practice but still tender in other spots. He catches you staring in between his legs.  
He tries to shift from his shy demeanor and gives you a smirk. You are not quite convinced but you play along with it.

“Like what you see?” He suddenly asks. 

You feel heat rising up your check and into your core as he straddles his cock into his hands and gives it a few pumps.   
You continue to stare at his cock and can’t say much more.He shocks you, even more, when he leans in closer near your neck and whispers in your ear. You can feel his breath tickle your neck and feel shivers run down your body. His fingers push back a strand of hair from your face.

“I have a surprise for you. I hope you’ll like it.”

He moves away from you and you frown at the lack of his presence near you. You see him smiling happily the smirk he tried to hold morphed into a goofy grin.  
He most definitely has something up his sleeve and you can’t wait to see what he has in store.  
You whisper to bo one.

“If it’s you, I’m only bound to have a good time.”

...  
You are nearly done with washing up during the community shower. Everyone has already exited and began to air dry in the basement and you see some with their clothes on. Some of your companions are still lingering in the water. Taking advantage of the space, you wash off those private spaces with a sponge. You don’t grab the soap fearing that someone might have used it on their coochie and it might just spread more germs. You silently curse your companions for being so ill-mannered and disgusting.  
From the corner of your eye, you see Kenma taking his time washing his hair and stroking himself. He looks your way and you turn away from him.

“What are you looking at?”

You yelp at Oikawa who has wrapped his arms around you in a hug. You can feel his dick behind you grinding into your ass. You try to pay no mind.

“Nothing. What are you doing?”

He gives you a smirk. He knew exactly who you were looking at. And he knew exactly what he was doing. He presses further into you.  
“You seem to have your eye on a cat, huh?” He asks chuckling in your ear. You can feel the air coming from his mouth tickle your ear and you do an internal shiver.   
You try not to show Oikawa how he has begun to arouse you. You bite your lip.

“And what if I do?” You turn to him eyeing him carefully, looking for his reaction.

He huffs a bit in exasperation and scrunches his whole face together. 

“I don’t see how a cat can satisfy you like I can.”  
He shows this further by grinding his cock slowly through your ass. You feel your breath hitch and suck in air as he continues to grind his dick into your back.

He moves his fingers swiftly from your hair and to your breast. He moves his fingers in a circular motion around your left nipple as he clutches the other one tightly with his right. His mouth leans into your neck and behind it to leave marks all over. You feel his hair tickle your neck and you shift a bit, stifling a small giggle.  
This only leads Oikawa to grind at a quicker pace. You feel the blood run-up to your core and you feel yourself mewling like a kitten.  
The water from the shower only makes it easier for Oikawa to slide his cock down your back. You feel his wet shaft running down the small of your back. He begins to nip at your neck and taking small bites.

You move your hands to your clit and begin to move it around in a circular motion around the top where your vagina lips meet. You also feel Oikawa become harder from the grinding and his movements become hastier, his breathing becoming more shallow. Oikawa cums right as you reach your climax. You both groan and spill your juices. You feel his creamy cum run behind your back and you take your wet fingers away from your vagina. 

You gasp as Oikawa grabs your wrist to put your hand into his mouth. Oikawa licks your fingers clean, feeling his tongue rummaging every inch he can of your bodily fluids from your fingers. You feel a strong sensation of blood go through into your core and moan.

“Y/n if we are going to do today’s clapping you better get rid of Oikawa’s cum from you back or I’m not touching you.”

You move away from Oikawa to see Akaashi standing a few meters away. 

You gasp.

...  
You just finished cleaning the last bits of cum from Oikawa, with his help. And you help him clean his cock (with your tongue of course).

As you begin to dry, you think about Akaashi’s and the outfit he had worn as he caught you masturbating with Oikawa grinding on you. You feel the heat rise to your ears at the thought of the outfit.

He had changed from his normal clothes to a very erotic cosplay of a cat. Complete with a set of cute ears and even a tail coming out his anus. The skin-tight leather outfit he wore tightly showed his horse cock dripping wet with cum. He must have been watching from afar.

...

Oikawa seemed a bit reluctant to join us in the room where we usually do our daily clapping, as they call it. It took a quick blow and a bit of begging to convince him to come, even if it was just to watch.

We walked down the corridor and into the seemingly dim room. I caught sight of Akaashi at the door. He glances at Oikawa.

“He says he’s just here to watch,” I say.

“Sure he is,” he responds meticulously. 

“I prepared something for you. I saw that you had your eye on this piece so we wanted to bring you something you might enjoy. Do you wanna see?”

“Of course. If it’s you, it’s bound to be good.”

He chuckles, tells you to close your eyes grabs your hand, and leads you to the room. You feel his arm leading you up the center of the room and you abruptly stop.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

You gasp as you open your eyes to see Kenma on his knees on the floor. You notice that he has a similar outfit as Akaashi complete with ears and a tail that trails on the floor curling in a circle. The only difference is that his outfit is a light shade of pink, a contrast from Akaashi’s black. His mouth seems to be muffled with some cloth and his hands are tied back in the pink fluffy handcuffs from before.

“He is here on his own accord, right?” You turn to Akaashi.

“There is a line, and I’m not trying to cross it you know.”

“Alright, alright! Just checking.”

“If you wanted to check you should have asked him instead.”

“Aughg you’re right. I’m sorry Kenma.”

You move closer to Kenma and notice his dick in that tight little outfit, already wet with excitement. You grab his chin and tilt his head so he is looking at you. He seems flushed, with splotches of red covering his cheeks and up to his ears. Just the sight of him fills you with excitement.  
You turn around at your other companion who was taken a seat near the wall stating at both of you.

“What- you don’t wanna join?” You ask him offering your little pet who is now at your mercy.

“I think this time I’ll watch from afar.” He grins as he begins to take off his pants.

You turn from him and fix your gaze on your new kitten.

You take the cloth off of his mouth and slide it to his neck and begin to kiss him. You stick your tongue into his mouth and you fiddle with his tongue. You bite his lower lip and he yelps in surprise and tries to composes himself. You move to kiss his jaw, leaving trails of kisses all over and move to his neck where you put your nose into his neck and begin to leave bite marks all over him.

“ ahh- nyahh,” you hear him mewl the little bell around his neck ringing as he tries to shift his neck in a better position to suck him off. 

Akaashi shifts in behind you and begins to take off your clothes gently. He slides his hands over your back, his fingers sending goosebumps throughout your body as you continue to leave marks on Kenma’s body. You can hear someone flapping behind you and the sound of Kenma’s cat-like moans as you begin to bite into his shoulder. You pull away from Akaashi and lay Kenma down on the floor. The piece of leather that separates his dick from your hands is so thin his dick just turns to the side to stick out.  
His dick is dripping with fresh cum from his sudden arousal from the neck biting as well as your finger sliding through his hair, his back, and his dick. 

You grab him and begin to stroke his shaft at a steady pace and once again feel him jerking and twitching up in your hands. His face is flushed with embarrassment and arousal. His small huffs and nyahhs~ only seem to arouse you even more as you add your mouth on his dick.

“Nyaaahh~ aahh- aoughhh- Nyahh~ haah...”

Akaashi’s hands are back and he begins to pump his fingers into your opening. He puts in one finger and quickly sets it in and out. In and out.

“Aughh~” you gasp as Akaashi begins to put in two- then three- fingers up your vulva while his pinky circles around your clit. Once he has them inside he bends them and moves them so they touch your inner walls and become hyper to the sensation happening in your nether region.

It becomes hard to suck Kenma off as Akaashi continues to pump in his fingers. Kenma reaches his climax and you can hear his soft little mewls become more exasperated as he cums into your mouth. You leave nothing behind and lick his dick clean of all residue. 

You lick your lips in satisfaction and stare at Kenma’s erotic face. He has his face flushed from all the work done to him, and an arm over his face to cover. He breathes heavily while Akaashi removes his fingers from your vagina. 

Akaashi lays down on the floor, his head right in front of Kenma who is now sitting in his original position trying to recuperate. He tells you to lay on top of him so you can ride his dick and suck Kenma’s at the same time. You lay on top of him and he carefully plugs in his cock swiftly down your walls, into you while you pull Kenma closer to suck him off.

His bell jingles at the movement and you yelp as Akaashi moves his cock deeper into you and you yelp in pleasure at the new sensation running through your body.  
You both move in rhythm and reach your climaxes. You can hear Oikawa groaning as he watches all of you get it in a bunch of cat outfits. 

...

“You think you can take all three of us?” asked Akaashi. 

He was past the point of sobriety, his eyes shining with a newfound lust. Kenma had a flushed face from cumming so many times he couldn’t remember or keep count.   
You were all dripping in sweat and you could smell the sex scent in the room. Oikawa was approaching you and was awaiting your response.

“Sure.” 

You say confidently.

“Great.”

Akaashi smirks this time. He waves at Oikawa to continue to approach you. Akaashi proceeds to push you into the ground on your knees on top of Kenma who is still trying to catch their breath from the previous activities. He gasps as watches you fall on top of him.

You begin to kiss him on the lips, slipping your tongue into the opening of his mouth and swiping it over his teeth and at the roof of his mouth. And you then proceed to bite his bottom lip. You can hear his mewls of exasperation as he humps your leg and you feel his dick become erect from your kissing.  
You gasp as you feel Oikawa´s tongue finger your anal opening. Your body jerks away from it put as he steadily pumps his fingers up your ass you continue to make out with Kenma.

You pull away and watch as a steady strand of saliva appears between you and Kenma´s lips. Oikawa pulls his fingers away as you steadily place yourself on top of Kenma´s dick and lay down to kiss his neck but Akaashi pushes you right back up and places his massive cock into Kenma´s mouth instead.   
He smirks and looks at Oikawa.

“Put it in.”

You make a choking sound as you feel Akaashi´s lips crash into yours and Oikawa´s massive length slide into you. Kenma tries to jerk upward at the same time that Oikawa moves his member up your ass. 

“Aaah- g-guys I-i´m coming!”

Your legs begin jerking involuntarily as you feel your juices dripping on the side of your leg and into Kenma´s stomach. Oikawa keeps jerking into you until he cums inside your anus. Once he pulls out of you, you fall on the ground and turn to the side of Kenma gasping for air, like a fish out of water. It was hard to think clearly when you were still on your high from being pounded everywhere. You hear a gag and turn to look at Kenma who is struggling to swallow all the juice dripping from Akaashi´s cock. Cum is dripping from the side of Kenma´s lips which turns you on even more. Oikawa is coming towards you holding a set of anal beads. One for you and one for Kenma.

“I´ve always wanted to try these.”

...

By the end of it all, there is cum everywhere and you end up having to clean all this mess that you made.   
You loom at the nearby table at the belt and a leash sitting on the table. 

“How come you didn’t tell me these were here?”

“Ah,” he gasps for a second then looks back at the table. “I was gonna. But I was having such a good time I forgot about it.”  
He leaves the table as it is.

“Maybe next time.”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kitty milk yum


End file.
